


our one in a million

by dreamseuk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamseuk/pseuds/dreamseuk
Summary: mingyu and wonwoo decided that it was time for them to have a baby!
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	our one in a million

"what do we do now?" the taller man asked as both of them looked down at the new addition to their small family. 

wonwoo rolled his eyes and gently picked little rina up from the crib, "we change her diapers, boo." with a playful click of his tongue, wonwoo started gently changing his little angel.

mingyu had been watching a lot of parent documentaries, bought a lot of parent-baby magazines, called his mom for help, but the big baby himself did not remember half of the important things to do such as pack extra diapers to their short family date to the mall. [ wonwoo did not let mingyu touch him for a 4 days. ]

wonwoo was the calm parent until one day rina had an allergy reaction from a different brand of milk powder and wonwoo almost tore the house down trying to find her medication only to find out it was right beside her crib the whole time. 

having a new addition to the family was a bit challenging but both mingyu and wonwoo did not love each other any lesser. their Friday night dinner and movie still carried on after making sure baby rina was well fed and asleep. of course, there were occasional interruptions because of nasty nightmares or soiled diapers, but despite being tired, wonwoo found that the best way to recharge is to be in his husband's warm arms, stealing kisses. 

on valentine's day, mingyu took the day off from work and stayed home with the love of his life and their little angel. baby rina has been growing up healthily and is currently learning to crawl. wonwoo covered all the sharp corners of the of their house to protect her and also told mingyu that "it is also just in case you fall and hit your head on the table thanks to your clumsy ass." and just right after he said that, mingyu was on the floor after trying to reach over to wonwoo from the other side of the kitchen table. "i told you-"

on weekday mornings, wonwoo would take rina to visit their parents while mingyu goes to work. baby rina loves her grandparents so much, she would pout and get cranky when it was time to leave. mingyu's parents enjoyed baking baby cookies for her and bring her around the park while wonwoo would finish up some housework for his in-laws. wonwoo's parents would read her stories, acting out the storyline sometimes and rina would always be the princess in the stories. rina is the happy pill of the family and mingyu and wonwoo's siblings would spoil her with lots of toys, clothes and baby food. 

on weekends, baby rina would be sleeping between her dads and when she is the first one to wake up, she would crawl around and play with her papa gyu's puffy cheeks, giving him sloppy cheek kisses to wake him up while wonwoo laughs at his two favorite people in the world. mingyu would whine as baby rina giggled, it was always the same. wonwoo would stare at them and do nothing but still get dragged into the tickle fight but honestly, who's complaining? 

\- 

mingyu was exhausted from overworking but he would never lose his temper at the people he loves deeply. he would come home, put his bags down and wrap his sore arms around his husband who would give him back rubs, kisses and encouraging words that told him how well he did that day. these days, he gained more energy after hearing baby rina's giggles as she crawls up to the both of them and smiled the sweetest smile. mingyu is contented. 

taking a vacation was tough for the new parents but mingyu promised wonwoo a trip every year and this year, he is bringing his husband and their baby girl to Osaka for a small getaway. since baby rina was too young for tokyo disneyland, they decided to skip it until she was of appropriate age. 

"have you double-checked her things, babe?" wonwoo pursed his lips as he moved the luggage to the door, waiting for mingyu's response. 

"yes, love."

"her diapers?" 

"yes, love."

"her clothes? her food? the medicatio-"

"baby, calm down. i promise i've got everything covered." 

mingyu did not get everything covered. that is why they are looking for the baby shop to get baby rina her pacifier which mingyu thought he packed. 

wonwoo snorted playfully as he looked at mingyu's dejected apologetic face. 

"hey, hey silly. it's okay. it's just a pacifier and you know how proud i am of you for doing your best for her. remember how you used to forget your whole work briefcase?" wonwoo laughed as he gave the puppy a soft peck on the lips, squeezing his arms while mingyu continued to pout, "im sorry.." he whispered, handing his credit card over to the cashier then leaning down to rub his baby girl's tummy. baby rina giggled at the tickles, blabbering softly as if to tell him that it was okay.

walking out of the shop, wonwoo pushed the baby stroller to the side and cupped mingyu's cheeks, pulling him into a soft kiss as he whispered, "dont be sorry, we all learn from our small mistakes, my love. now smile for me!" he booped his nose and smiled up at his husband. mingyu mirrored his smile and pulled him into a tight hug, "i love you." 

wonwoo scrunched his nose playfully and poked his cheek, "love you too", then looking over to their baby girl who was staring at them with her cute round eyes, jutting her lips out. "looks like someone here needs a lot of kisses too." he smiles widely and picks her up from the stroller, peppering her with kisses as they walk to the departure hall. 

-

the plane ride was so much better than expected. baby rina did not cry as much as they expected because she was mostly snuggled up on mingyu's chest watching Pororo and friends with him while wonwoo read his book. 

baby rina was asleep as they arrived and it made things so much easier for the couple. they picked up their luggage and got into the hired car that drove them to their hotel. after checking in, both mingyu and wonwoo unpacked their clothes and gave rina a quick shower to freshen her up from the humid flight. baby rina loves bath time because of the water that she could splash on wonwoo. 

mingyu took them to an authentic child-friendly restaurant to have shabu-shabu instead of sashimi that wonwoo couldnt eat. mingyu held his daughter in his left arm and held his husband's hand on his right. "do you think she realizes we are not in Seoul?" he chuckled and pecked her cheek as she looked around, her cheeks a little flushed because of the slight chilly temperature. wonwoo nodded, looking over to her. "she's a smart girl, look at her." 

baby rina was nibbling on her little baby biscuit beside mingyu, eyes darting around the new environment. wonwoo and mingyu feasted on their hot pot soup and udon noodles, chatting happily about their activities for the trip. just as they were about to finish their first round of food, rina held out the last part of her baby biscuit to wonwoo as if waiting for him to finish it up for her. wonwoo smiled widely and leaned over, wanting to eat it but as he opened his mouth, rina pulled her hand back quickly and stuffed the remaining into her little mouth, giggling playfully. mingyu's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, "she did not learn that from me!" he stuck his tongue out and continued eating after, grinning widely as he teased his husband after that, resulting in a few leg kicks underneath the table. 

after dinner, the sweet family took a stroll in the park next to the restaurant. mingyu took up his camera to snap photos of his lovely husband and baby girl as wonwoo showed her the kittens taking a walk. wonwoo turned his head slightly to call out to mingyu, pointing to the little kittens, "look!" mingyu laughed, walking over to give wonwoo a soft kiss on his temple, "you and your little kittens." he held up his phone instead to snap a photo of the three of them with the kittens, "my new wallpaper." 

-

mingyu and wonwoo sat down on the bench with rina on wonwoo's lap, playing with mingyu's fingers, watching the beautiful view. 

"you know, i will never get tired bringing you on trips like this." mingyu leaned his head on his husband's.

"i know, i will never get tired of being everywhere with you either." wonwoo laughed lightly, playing with rina's hair. 

baby rina looked up at her parents and flashed them a cute smile, tilting her head slightly towards the kids playing at the swings. 

"alright, let's go baby." wonwoo held her up in his arms and runs over to the swings, laughing as rina giggled. 

mingyu looked over to them, picking up his camera to snap photos of them again, keeping all these beautiful memories in photos. 

mingyu smiled as he waved to the loves of his life, then reaching into his pocket to bring his phone up again, posting the family photo onto instagram with the caption: our one in a million.

**Author's Note:**

> i can officially say i have no idea how to end my fics. 
> 
> this is horrible but i wrote this at work so pls spare me onfkfnf. 
> 
> i promise i'll write a good one in the future but yes, i hope you enjoyed this mess of a work!
> 
> i've always wanted to write minwon as parents so here it is. hopefully i can do up a series next time so please comment down below your thoughts and feedback. 
> 
> thank you for taking your time to read this! until next time hehe.


End file.
